Looking After A Sleepy Maka Alburn
by Chang-chang83
Summary: This is near the start of the manga, where Soul and Maka and the other students have to go to Stein for their "lesson". When Soul protects Maka, and the aftermath of the lesson. So what happens when Soul has to care for a sleepy Maka? Will he let desire and need take over his body? And how will Maka react? Please review and enjoy! Not sure about the rating. :S X May make Lemon.


_I had this idea ages ago, and I posted it as well. So I decided to bring it back, I thought it was a good one.  
So this is volume 2 where they have to meet Stein and have lesson with him. And when Soul covers Maka protecting her *swoon* and Stein says he passes because "A weapon always protects it's meister" so this is the aftermath. They have to roughly 15-16, because it would be weird if they were at 12-13, which I know is their actual age. Anyways enjoy! Review please! _

* * *

Maka hopped off Soul's dusty orange motorbike and ran up the flat stairs to open the door as Soul shut off the engine. Maka dumped off her black cloak and started bringing out pots and pans, and ingredients.  
Soul slumped through the front door, groaning and smiled seeing his meister already working on dinner. Hmm the thought of Maka's delicious food made his mouth water as much as the thought of his meister naked did as well. No he meant... That... He enjoyed Maka's cooking. He was obviously joking about about fantasising Maka naked... (No he wasn't) so he flopped on the couch, leaning his head back and rubbing his hands over his face through his hair. Maka using Witch-Soul hunt was quite taxing on both of them, and especially since Maka could only control it for so long.

*BANG/CRASH!*

"Crap! Ouch that hurt..." Maka whined and gingerly held her wrist, as the pot lay on the ground.

"Maka! What happened?" Soul shot up at once and jumped over the couch, racing over to her aid.

"It's-It's nothing. My wrist hurts a little. I guess from the lesson. That was a tough one huh?" Maka laughed, however Soul was just staring at Maka's swollen wrist. He grew irritated at Maka' selflessness. She was always smiling, sweet and helpful. Why couldn't she be more like him and think of herself once in a while. But Soul just smiled to himself, he knew that if Maka was any other way then he wouldn't like her.

"Tch, let me look at it. You've probably overdone it. Leave dinner, we need to sort your wrist out before it breaks."  
Soul could see Maka's pretty little mouth opening to protest, so Soul chivvied Maka out of their kitchen and onto their old sofa. Since that didn't work against the bossy Maka, Soul was left to the last resort.

"I'm sorry Maka but you left me no choice!" Soul bent his knees to lift Maka up bridal style. Blushing at this thought of having Maka as a bride, all to himself he nearly dropped her. It was almost too easy, she was lighter than a kishin soul. So he dumped her on the couch, grumbling about where the first aid kit was.

Kicking off her heavy boots and put her feet up she lay the waiting for Soul to bring the first aid kit. Why was he so concerned about her welfare? Well he was her weapon, so it was normal right? But to literally pick her up. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms under her legs, and his firm chest pressed against her, she could feel her blush rising. She imagined on her honeymoon that her new husband would lift her to their bed on their honeymoon, to do- Maka's blush turned a flushed red, making her look a little feverish.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Soul's rough, warm hand pressed against her forehead, suddenly making Maka squeak. She pressed her head into Soul's hand automatically, enjoying his body heat. Sometimes his meister was too adorable.

"N-n-no.. I'm fine.." She said quietly, staring up at the ceiling, trying to find it more interesting than Soul's body heat on her pulse and wrist.

"Hmmph, Maka you need to be careful sometimes ." He carefully wrapped the bandage on her swollen wrist, "I'm your weapon, I'll always be there to defend you" he revelled in the softness of her skin. He just wanted to rub his face all over it.

He desired nothing more than her.

Her heart, soul and body. She was simply too marvellous for words.

He had to push up more of her shirt sleeve to wrap the rest of the bandage on her arm. He couldn't believe what he uncovered. Bruises and scratches adorned her arms, some light , some dark. Some shallow and deep, it didn't matter what they were, it was still hurting and damaging his meister. Soul growled, hazy red eyes now angry slits.

"Maka... Why have you not attended to your injuries.?" His voice a dangerous low. His voice was a powerful, and went through her like a hot knife through butter. Her spine shook with delicious pleasure.

"I forgot, I was making dinner for us" Maka whimpered out, as Soul lightly gave pressure on the swollen wrist, taking out a little anger and medical reasons.

"Maka you need to think more carefully. I need my meister to be unharmed!"

"Sorry... Soul, I know you wanted to protect me but-" Maka yawned and sretched and arched her back. Showing off her body and curves in the most enticing ways to Soul. Drool formed at the corner of his mouth, as her eyes fluttered to sleep.

His eyes searched down her body, her shirt and oxford was untucked at the front, showing some lovely pale skin. Her skirt rose up to a formidable length, her panties almost showing. Soul groaned, his meister was either a very good tease or unbelievably lucky that Soul was a gentleman, or else he would have ravished her until there was no tomorrow.

He stood up, packing away the first aid kit and placed Maka arm back across her chest. He plucked the shirt and oxford to bring it down to cover her small showing of skin. His fingers and rough skin grazed her smooth creamy skin. Maka mewled slightly, Soul with an arched eyebrow, stared at Maka. Just to check his hearing, he brushed his hand against her sparks between their skin-skin contact. Maka mewled sweetly again and shifted a little so her stomach grazed Soul's warm hand again.

Pushing back her shirt a little more he saw the black marker lines, where the psychotic bastard Stein drew on her smooth, irresistible skin. Soul remembered distinctly how his anger rose as he saw his meister so helpless in Stein's frightening grasp.

How his tobacco stained fingers pressed against her pure, virgin skin.

He didn't realise exactly how small Maka was, physically. She was teeny, as Stein easily pulled Maka up by her pigtail. It frightened him that someone who can bash the blood out of him with a book was so delicate in frame. However Soul liked his girls slim and small, just as long as they could have a good long snarky, sarcastic argument.

The squeaking of the marker drawing across her skin rang in his ears loud and clear. He recalled with ease how his anger built as he witnessed Stein's fingers draw nearer to her skirt line. Starting to push underneath it, near enough to touch her panties. Soul had never thanked Black*Star so much for his arrogance and selfishness in his whole life, when he stole the spotlight from Maka.

A small voice in Soul told him to take the chance to "explore" her, and deal with the consequences later. Because it would all be worth it to have his dreams come true right now.

He rinsed a towel with boiling hot water, till steam gently billowed out of the towel. Folding it into quarters Soul, held back Maka's shirt and oxford, wiping away the marks.

Watching the steam curl and caress her skin, Soul kept checking Maka's sleeping form. His teeth bit into his lip as he restrained him hands from wondering around.

His ruby eyes surveyed the beauty all spread out in front of him. Hmm maybe a little taste was in order. He did clean her marks and see her injuries. He wasn't going to take advantage of her, he was simply going to sample her tempting skin. To see if it tasted as good as it looked everyday. Teasing him, taunting him, creating an uncontrollable desire to throw his meister onto his bed, and do things that would make paper set alight.

As he rubbed the towel down south, bordering her skirt line, he slowly lowered his head on her newly cleaned stomach. Then it hit him, he was closer than he ever had been in his dreams. When his fingers brushed her skirt, he watched his hand move the towel even further down, almost trying to find her panty line. Realising that this was not a dream he plunged and swiped his tongue across her stomach.

Sweet, spicy musk met his taste buds, he savoured the taste. Grinning at Maka's shifting form he swiped his tongue once more, near her belly button.

"Ahhhnnnn, Soo-" Maka whined softly. "Sooouu-" she was calling his name. A stupid smirk graced his features. His name.

Without a second thought that came to his mind, Soul's body had lost control. (The towel lay forgotten)

He knelt down by her legs, so he had the perfect shot up her skirt, but he was more interested by the long, lean, legs, that seemed to go on for days. They had a smooth, shiny sheen that meant she was smooth and hairless. As he inspected her legs closer he saw slight bruises and cuts. Checking that he did not disturb her, he lent his head toward her gleaming pins and nudged his nose against it.

Nothing happened. This must have been a dream.

A mischievous, toothy grin was on his face, so he pressed his mouth against her creamy satin skin. Heaven were her legs, purely 100% heaven. Seeing her shift again at the warm pressure, she lifted the leg that Soul had kissed, effectively pushing more into his mouth. In addition her skirt rose, so high that her lilac panties bounced off the light.  
His adventurous fingers crept up the other leg to her exposed hip. Soul was finding it hard to contain himself as his meister was in such a delicious position. Never had he dreamed that he would have an opportunity like this.

He drew lazy circles on her hip, as he ran his tongue up her thigh, to her panty line. This was utter madness, he was so close to what he wanted and what was better was that Maka was subconsciously wanting it. Soft moans left her shiny lips, encouraging Soul further. His body and mind had completely separated. His mind shut down, his body was reacting to Maka's body. Since they were meister and weapon Soul was tuned to Maka's soul, and what he felt was a truly relaxing and pleasurable experience.

Drawing confidence from Maka's sweet moans, Soul continued running his calloused hands up and down her legs. Making her whine whilst tracing pattens on her thigh.

He realised in a minute that her breath was increasing, and understood with great happiness that his actions were truly affecting her. To speed her awakening, Soul nudged his nose up near her panties and softly nibbled on her silky thighs. He could almost smell her arousal making him drool on her thigh.

"S-s-sss-so-" Maka groaned softly.  
With a triumphant grin, he grasped both her legs, capturing them in his warm, large and capable hands. And his nose pressing against her panties his sharp, shark-like teeth graced her skin. He found her sweet taste intoxicating and addictive, and tasted more of her. His teeth constantly attacking her and making his own marks of possession on her body.

Sweet hot pleasure surged through her and her eyelids shot open, and her head sank into cushion, letting the pleasure rain on her.  
"S-s-Soooulll" she cried, pushing her head back and her hands grip his fluffy white hair. Glassy green eyes looked down to meet a demanding pair of red irises. She found his wolfish grin, handsome and possessive, pressed on her thigh once more. She let her head sink down, as she slowly let the pleasure build.

He pressed his shit-eating grin on her thigh.

His name couldn't have been said any sweeter.

* * *

_Please review, and tell me what you think. I might make a lemon. I'm serious this time. I'm considering making a two-shot lemon. So tell me what you think!  
Sorry for any mistakes!  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
